An effective and responsive Administrative Core will be essential to the success of the Vermont Center on Tobacco Regulatory Science (VCTRS). We propose an Administrative Core that will provide centralized services for organizational management and program development. The proposed Core will have the administrative, fiscal, and support staffing necessary to establish and maintain a vibrant, multidisciplinary research center that is focused on examining the abuse liability and health effects of new tobacco products in vulnerable populations. We propose an organizational structure that will ensure fiscal responsibility, attention to oversight responsibilities, promote open communication, collaboration, and conflict management, and include careful formative evaluation and planning. Intellectually, the Core is committed to building an infrastructure that facilitates the growth and development of established and new investigators in tobacco regulatory science with specific expertise in tobacco use in vulnerable populations. The Core will encourage local, national, and international collaboration with the VCTRS, make effective use of the knowledge and wisdom of its outstanding consultants and advisors, and nurture interest in the importance of tobacco regulatory science for reducing smoking prevalence and tobacco-related morbidity and mortality in vulnerable populations.